On this Lonely Day
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "She finally understands what it feels like to be surrounded by people that genuinely care for her and she prays, hopes and wishes that she never has to be alone again." / Please give it a try!


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

The Ouran Host club boys thought that the day would go as any other day would.

The club members would slowly gather in the club room in no specific order. Kyouya and Tamaki (usually) the first two too arrive. Kyouya double-checking the days arrangements and Tamaki going on about something insignificant. Then the twins would come and play tricks on Tamaki, usually using Haruhi's name to rile him up even more. Then would come Haruhi, followed by Mori and Honey.

Until this routine didn't happen and Haruhi arrived last.

Unapologetic, uncaring and unaffected when Kyouya makes a scathing remark about her tardiness.

She just turned her unusually cold eyes on the VP of the club and sneered at him.

To say that he, and the other club members, were shocked would be an understatement.

"Haruhi? What's wrong, my darling perfect daughter?" Tamaki sing-songs at her, holding his left arm out and his right hand to his chest, his left eye closed as he gazes at her with a look that would dazzle most beings.

Haruhi, already more than miffed because of Kyouya only ignores him and Tamaki, feeling shunned, reverts to his "gloom" corner, mushrooms beginning to prickle around him.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Want to have some cake? Cake makes everything better!" Honey's own try at turning Haruhi back to her normal self doesn't work either, though her eyes do soften and she does smile for him as she turns down his offer.

"No thanks, Honey-senpai. I'm not quite in the mood for cake today." She murmurs softly before she rubs his head and turns to stare blankly at the wall.

When the guests start flooding in, she tries, only god knows how hard she _tries _to be, seem, _act_ normal, though she knows how miserably she fails when a few of the girls ask her what's wrong.

She sits down, unwilling to lose costumers because of her debt. She opens her mouth, only to find that her bottom lip is quivering and she didn't realize how _hard_ this was because before, she never really had to talk about it.

"..." The words don't seem to want to leave her mouth and her head tilts forward, her bangs hiding her eyes as the tears pool.

"Haruhi...kun?" One of the girls stand, their hand reaching out to touch her shoulder and Haruhi's head flies up, her tears sliding down her face as she shakes her head.

"I-I'm really, _really_ sorry about this, everyone. I just-" She cuts off, shaking her head, for once incredibly self-conscious of the stares of her peers. "I can't do this. Not_ today_ of all days." She whispers, pushing herself up. "I hope this won't affect how you see me, or think of me, but I just can't be here when today is _this_ day."

She turns and runs, her feet carrying her to the cemetery. She stops in front of _her_ grave and she sobs, her shoulders shaking. She's hardly aware of the sound of feet pounding into the yard and she briefly thinks, _"I shouldn't let them see me like this" _before she's falling and crying and just full out_ feeling_ the pain of pent up loneliness, because before she's never really had anything to compare her past to, and these past few days she's been noticing just how lonely her past was.

Her loneliness is finally, finally being released and as her fingers trace the letters and numbers on her mother's grave, her eyes glance briefly to the six boys standing off to the side, their eyes staring at her sadly, full of understanding.

She shakes off her feelings of shame, because, really, she doesn't need to be ashamed of crying. It's the anniversary of her mother's death and she can cry and bawl her eyes out if she wants to because the host club is there for her and she isn't so alone anymore.

She finally understands what it feels like to be surrounded by people that genuinely care for her and she prays, hopes and wishes that she never has to be alone again.

* * *

**Angst angst angst. All of my best stories are full of angst and I truly hope you like this. _PLEASE_ review because if you do I'll be really happy and compelled to write more OHSHC fanfiction. **

**Not to be pigheaded but I really _love_ how this turned out because when I re-read this I thought it felt deep and full of emotion and I just generally loved it. **

**I hope this doesn't seem too OOC or out of place, but I can really picture this for some reason and I don't know if there are any other stories like this but.. still. **


End file.
